


Narani (Grief)

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: The Sons of Durin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had ever warned Fíli that death would be like this.  No one ever told him how much he would still feel and be able to hear while he lay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narani (Grief)

Of all of the scenarios that he had possibly imagined throughout his life and then during the quest, this was not something that he had ever seen happening. He couldn’t believe that everything was coming to an end in this way of all ways. 

_He wasn’t supposed to die like this._

He was supposed to die in the midst of battle if he was to die at all. He wasn’t supposed to have been overwhelmed by orcs, injured, and then used as weapon to torment his uncle… and his brother.

He didn’t dare look at Kili where he knew he was standing. He had made Kili stay behind when he had come up to the top of the tower to scout the surroundings and he was very glad he had done that. He couldn’t imagine his beloved baby brother being in this same situation. If luck would stay with him, then Azog and his men would never know where exactly to find Kili. He could do this much even if he could do nothing else.

His blood froze and his heart stopped as Azog shook him by the neck and threatened Thorin.

“ _This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last._ ”

No, oh no. Fili stared down at Thorin, willing him not to attack, wanting more than anything for the others to grab Kili and Thorin and get as far away from this place as possible. He didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t want his brother and his uncle to witness his death. 

Why was Thorin just standing there?! Why wasn’t he ordering Kili to him so that they could all escape. 

“ _Mahal, help them,”_ Fili whispered under his breath. “ _Save them, please._ ”

In his heart and soul, Fili knew that there was nothing that could save him from what was about to happen, but he didn’t want this to happen to Kili or to Thorin. He would do anything to save them.

He would do anything to save his brother.

“RUN!” He yelled. 

Why was Thorin still standing there? Why didn’t the others get him away. Why --

The sword being run through his back caused him to choke on both his thoughts and his words.

There was so much pain. He had been injured before, but nothing even close to this. He could feel his blood exiting his body even as an ice cold feeling started to seep into his whole body.

Someone yelled from below and he couldn’t tell who it was over the sound of the blood roaring in his head.

“Kee,” he whispered softly even as he felt himself falling.

It seemed like he fell for so long before he felt himself impact with the ground.

There was a scream from somewhere off to his side and to his despair, he couldn’t even turn his head. The world was narrowing down to pain and approaching darkness. He wanted to fight, wanted to push past this and get back to his brother, but he couldn’t move. 

Another sound and this one was full of both rage and mourning.

“KILI!”

There was no doubt in his slowly fogging mind what that shout of his brother’s name meant. Kili was going after Azog with a desperation bordering on madness. He only hoped that Thorin or Dwalin could get to him before he joined Fili in the snow.

Fili continued to stare up at the sky, seeing nothing but the white of the snow that was slowly graying around the edges. The edges started turning black and there was less and less sky to watch with every moment that he lay there.

It was so hard. So much pain and fire moving through his body. He had known that falling in battle would be painful, but he hadn’t known how much of his surroundings that he would still be aware of before he was finally taken into Mahal’s embrace again. No one told him that he would slowly lose sight of the sky as pain swept through him. No one told him that he would be able to hear his brother’s cries and the clash of weapons and that he would be trapped and unable to move.

Was this how Kili felt when he was dying from the orc poison? Did he lose the light and had he been unable to make his body move… unable to command his own self?

What was happening now? Had his brother made the cliff top and was even now being confronted by Azog and Bolg? Was he alone in his battle or had Thorin or Dwalin made it to him and been able to keep him from falling like Fili had?

“Kili,” he whispered, even though he knew that no one could hear him. “Kili, I’m sorry.”

His last thought was of remorse that he wouldn’t be able to be there to protect his brother as the light finally was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
